


Front Row Seat

by hanorganaas



Series: 100 Ships [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not uncommon for Gwen Cooper to walk in on the happy couple of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones in the midst of passionate love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Row Seat

It is not uncommon for Gwen Cooper to walk in on the happy couple of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones in the midst of passionate love making. In the beginning she was appalled, what party wouldn’t be if they walked in on such a sight? But now…she finds it…arousing. 

Today she walks in on them in Jack’s office. Ianto is naked lying on the table, legs splayed out…and Jack…he is pounding into his tea boy. She doesn’t run as she usually does. Hell she doesn’t say a word. 

She sits on Jack’s couch to get a front row view of the show. And as their moans echo off the walls in the room her hand dives deep into her pants and begins to stroke her own hot wetness.


End file.
